


Of Course I Am

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Jonathan Toews is, M/M, Patrick Kane isn't a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan takes Patrick to the ice rink and they share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I Am

Patrick looks over at Jonathan as the other man pulls into a parking lot.  He knows exactly where they are and has to wonder what Jonathan is up to.  “Jonathan…”

 

“Just hear me out,” Jonathan interrupts as he parks the car and looks over at Patrick.  “You said it yourself that you miss hockey.  I’m not asking you to play hockey or even watch a hockey game.  All I’m asking is for you to step onto the ice with me.”

 

Patrick chews on his bottom lip as he watches Jonathan.  “Okay.  I won’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “That’s all I can ask for.”

 

Patrick laces up his skates and lets out a soft breath.  He really can’t believe he’s doing this.  What is he thinking?  He looks over at Jonathan who is lacing his own skates beside him.  “If I can’t do this…”

 

“Then we won’t.”  Jonathan nudges him.  “I’m not going to force you to go out there, Paddy.”

 

Patrick smiles a little at the fact that Jonathan just called him Paddy.  No one has ever called him that before.  He likes the way Jonathan says it though.  “Okay.”

 

“What’s with the smile?”

 

“You called me Paddy.  No one’s ever called me Paddy before.  But you can call me Paddy if you want.”

 

Jonathan grins.  “Good.  You ready to try?”

 

“Yeah.”  Patrick stands up.  It’s been nearly ten years since he’s had skates on and he’s sure that it shows.  “Don’t laugh if I fall.”

 

“I won’t.”  Jonathan steps onto the ice and turns to watch Patrick.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Ask away.”  Patrick takes a deep breath as he steps onto the ice.  So far so good.

 

“Are you out?”

 

“Have been since I was fifteen.”  He looks at Jonathan.  “Are you?”

 

“Yeah.  I’ve been out to my family since I was fourteen.  The team figured it out quickly, so I didn’t really have to come out to them.  Came out to the fans and all that last year.”

 

“How’d that go?”

 

“Better than I figured.”  Jonathan smiles at Patrick.  “Doesn’t seem like you ever stopped skating.”

 

Patrick laughs.  “You’re a good distraction.”  He gasps when Jonathan spins him into his arms and kisses him softly.

 

“Of course I am.”


End file.
